Texas & Jodie Part 1
by Lauraa93
Summary: A/N Okay so I've been writing for a few years but this is the first fanfic that I've put on.. This is how I think that Texas & Jodie's "short" relationship should have gone : I am writing a follow on so I will upload that one when it is finished : Enjoy!


T.P.O.V

"I want you to be more than a friend" there, I finally said it. I couldn't help myself, Jodie has taken control of my mind, she's all that I ever think about, dream about and I can't handle it any more. I took a deep breath, waiting nervously to see what her reaction is. I look at her face, she has her classic, beautiful smile, then I look into her eyes and I'm lost at sea. I could look into her eyes for the rest of eternity. She starts walking towards me, I panic a bit. She then cups her hand around my face and places her plump, soft lips onto mine. I love the feel and taste of her lips. Ever from when she kissed me at New Year I have been totally yearning for her lips again. I kissed her back with a passion that came from no where. Jodie now owned my heart.

We sat snuggling on the sofa, her hand laid over my torso. Her hand feeling and squeezing my hips then tracing a line across my stomach. She was starting to wind me up. I place my finger under her chin and lifted her head up, so she was looking at me. She had a mischievous and loveable look in her eyes. I reached my head down and locked my lips with hers. I was feeling brave so I traced her lips with my tongue, encouraging Jodie to deepen the kiss. Our tongues met and it felt like a bolt of electricity went through me. It felt like we had been doing this all day, but it was only a few minutes. Things started to get really heated between us both and I couldn't be happier.

"I wanna try Jodie." she looked shocked but happy at the same. She gave me a slow kiss then pulled away.  
"Tex, I wanna too, but I'm not that easy to get into bed you know" she gave me a cheeky wink and looked away.  
Fine, I thought to myself, I'll make you want me. I stood up slowly and stretched my arms out, this got her attention already. I turned around to face her and pulled her my plan smile. She held her hand out to connect with mine. I intertwined our fingers loosely, and I put my legs either side of Jodie and sat down facing her. I pinned both of her arms up above her head and smiled at her. I felt her body jolt underneath me already. I moved my head down to hers and kissed just off the side of her mouth, then on her cheek and finally the dip in-between her jaw and her ear. I make gentle, open mouthed kisses down her neck, gently nipping her skin with my teeth, making my mark on her. I wanted everyone to know that she belonged to me. I made my way down to the top of her chest, feeling even more braver. I released Jodie's hands and trailed mine down her body and back up. Jodie didn't even attempt to stop me, she just encouraged me more by putting her hand in my hair, wrapping it round and pulling on it, whilst her other hand found the bottom of my back and scratched it's way to the top. I moaned as I was making my way to the middle of her chest, my head in-between my beautiful girlfriends breasts. My hands made their way to the bottom of Jodie's skin tight shirt. Giving it a gentle pull, Jodie knew what I was hinting at. I lifted her top off of her body. Jodie fell back down onto the bed whilst I just sat there, staring at her gorgeous body in total amazement. I was totally and completely compelled by her body.  
"See something that you like?" I couldn't help but gulp and have a Cheshire smile on my face. I leaned down and pressed our lips together. We melted in each others bodies. Jodie let low moans escape her lips as my mouth found it's way working down her body. Paying attention to every inch of her. I finally made my way down to her core. The pink lace fabric that was classed as underwear. I could feel the heat coming off of her and how wet she was. My fingers traced the outline of her underwear, teasing her some more. I was going to take my time with her. She was my first girlfriend, and she deserved to be worked on properly. She wasn't just a quick and simple fuck.  
"Oh Texas, please.." she moaned at me, begging for me to stop teasing her, but I just couldn't resist.  
"Now, now Jod's, patient is a virtue" a sadistic laugh escaped me as Jodie pulled me an evil look. Before she had a chance to think I ripped the lace that was covering my destination and entered two fingers into her. Jodie's hips already starting rocking, showing me that she wanted more. I thrust my fingers in and out, curling them to rub against her G-spot. I felt her inner walls tighten around my fingers and I knew that she was close. I placed my other hand on one of her nipples, pinching and tweaking it to help bring her to her highest. I looked directly in her eyes "do you trust me?" I asked her. She looked at me with such sincerity and love "with my life" my heart melted and I knew in that moment that I would her for all of eternity.  
Jodie's moans got louder and she was repeating my name more. It was music to my ears, and I decided then that it was my most favourite sound in the world. I moved my head lower and started to kiss just above her bikini line. I looked up at her from underneath my eye lashes. "May I?" she tangled her hand in the back of my hair and pushed my head down to her intimate part. Before I could think my mouth had already found her clit. I started sucking on her bud and flicking it with my tongue. Her body quivering even more now underneath me. I felt more of her juices running down my hand. I looked up at her, she was biting her bottom lip, trying not to be too loud. I quickly switched places I was tasting her in my mouth whilst my thumb was rubbing her clit. I looked at her again, seeing the frustration on her face. "Just let it all out baby. Be loud and cum for me Jodie."  
Jodie started to scream, I had to hold her hips in place whilst she came in my mouth. I lapped all of her juices up clean and crawled back up to her. She was catching her breath when she turned to face me.  
"W.O.W.. I fucking love you Texas." she pulled me into a kiss, not bothered about tasting herself. It turned me on to fuck. I cuddled her as she fell asleep. I could spend my whole life this.

A few hours later I woke up to find the place where my amazing girlfriend should be, empty. I started to panic and wonder if she had gone, but I heard the shower running. I climbed out of bed with my shorts and vest on and walked over to the bathroom. It was steamy and the door was left opened a little bit. I couldn't help but feel the need to open it more. I heard Jodie singing in the shower. A smile crept up on my face. Be brave, I thought to myself. I pushed the door open and slid out of my clothes.  
"Would you mind if I jumped in with you? I could do your back." I nervously bit my lip. Jodie pulled back the shower curtain. "hop in then"  
I stood at the back of her, my front touching her back. I placed my hands on her shoulders and started to give her a massage. The moans that escaped from Jodie lips made me want her so badly. I traced my hands down her back and onto her perfect arse. I squeezed it and she turned her head around to make eye contact with me. I kissed her lips and moved my hand round to her front. Gently skimming her skin and making my way up to her breasts. I felt her nipples harden and I started playing with them. Her hands were now placed on the wall to steady herself. I loved the fact that she had to use the wall to support herself already when I hadn't even got started yet. I kept my left hand on her nipple whilst my other hand made its way down to her hot core. I started to gently rub her clit, warming her up, even though she didn't need any more warming up. Then I entered a finger into her, gently playing around inside of her, reaching up and hitting new spots which I didn't get to find last night. Her moans progressed louder and louder, until her legs started buckling from underneath her as she came to her climax. I held her until she came down from her highest point.  
"Texas.." I kissed her shoulder.  
"Yeah Jode"  
"I wanna spend everyday like this with you. I love you"  
"I love you too"


End file.
